Kindheitsträume
by Blutzucker
Summary: Wie kam es zu Squall´s Griever-Obsession? Die Antwort liegt wie immer in der Kindheit... Furchtbar kurz und zuckersüß! ^^


Oh, schaut mal, Malice schreibt jetzt sogar so was Putzigs! Naja, eigentlich ist das schon letzten Sommer entstanden, aber ich finde es verdient trotzdem veröffentlicht zu werden... CiaoCiao!  
  
Malice Graz, 2002  
  
Und viel Spaß mit...  
  
Kindheitsträume  
  
"Langsam pirscht sich unser tapferer Held an das riesige Monster heran. Nachdem alle seine Mitkämpfer gefallen sind muß er sich ganz allein dem Drachen stellen. Er wartet auf den richtigen Moment und dann -" "Squall! Das Essen ist fertig!" "Ja Mama, ich komm gleich! Und wir", er wandte sich an seinen `Drachen´, "regeln das später." Die zahme Schildkröte gähnte und drehte sich weg. "Hahahahaha!" Squall drehte sich um und rannte geradewegs in Cifer Almasy. "Oh, spielen wir wieder einmal SEED? Pha, du Baby!" "Ich *sniff* bin *sniff* kein *sniff* Baby!" "Beweis es!" "Kannst du hab -" Plötzlich hielt ihn jemand am Kragen fest. Er zappelte, gab aber schnell auf. "Könnt ihr nicht eine Stunde Ruhe geben?" fragte Edea streng. "Wascht euch die Hände, gleich gibt's Essen." Sie warfen sich böse Blicke zu und verschwanden im Haus.  
  
Drinnen tobte unter den Mädchen der Kampf um den Platz neben Irvy. "Ich bin heute dran!" "Nein ich!" "Bäh!" "Buh!" Quistie und Sephie streckten ihre Zungen heraus. "Ich werd auszählen", verkündete Irvy. Er hielt sich die Augen zu. "Iny, meeny, many, mo! Mo?" er machte die Augen auf, "Sephie ist dran!" "Juhuu!" "Iiiee Irvy mag Mädchen! Wäh!" Xell machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. "Hasenfuß hat ausnahmsweise mal Recht" Cifer ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Squall hielt sich genervt die Hand vors Gesicht und rührte sich nicht bis Ell ihn sanft zu seinem Platz schob. Squall blickte zu dem älteren Mädchen in dem hellblauen Kleid und weißen Jäckchen hinauf und errötete leicht..  
  
Nachdem die Kleinen ihre Teller bis auf den letzten Bissen geleert hatten fragte Edea strahlend: "Wer von euch hilft mir abwaschen?" "Ich!" "Ich." "OK! Squall, Selphie und Ellione." Die anderen verzogen sich zum Fernseher oder gingen nach draußen spielen. Nachdem er mit dem Abtrocknen fertig war, machte sich Squall auf den Weg zurück zu seinem `Drachen´, den er am Strand angebunden hatte. "Gestärkt und bereit zum Kampf macht sich unser tapferer Held wieder auf den Weg. Er -" Da lag sein `Drache´, den Panzer zerschmettert, tot. Zitternd kniete sich der kleine Junge neben dem Kadaver nieder "Wer?" "Ich war es!" Bei einem Baum stand Cifer und grinste fies zu ihm herüber. "Du? Was machst du da?" Er wollte an ihm vorbei auf das kleine Versteck unter dem Baum, dessen Zweige fast bis zum Boden reichten, blicken, doch Cifer schubste ihn zurück. "Da darfst du nicht hin!" Squall reagierte nicht darauf und ging einfach um Cifer herum. Ihm fielen vor Schreck fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Dort lagen auf dem Boden die Schneide eines großen Küchenmessers und ein paar Holzstücke. Was?.. Was willst du damit?" fragte er. Cifer blickte ihn wieder zornig an. "Ich bastle mir eine Gunblade." "Gunblade?" "Ja, so was braucht ein Hexenritter. Ohne so ein Ding kann ich Mama nicht beschützen. So, jetzt weißt du's und kannst verschwinden." Squall stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, drehte sich um und lief ins Haus zurück. Cifer kniete sich an seinem `Arbeitsplatz´ nieder und seufzte leise. Dann fing er an, an dem Stück Holz weiter zu schnitzen, daß einmal der Griff werden sollte. "Bald bin ich so weit Mama. Bald kann ich dich beschützen, dann brauchst du den dummen Mr. Cid nicht mehr." flüsterte er vor sich hin.  
  
In der Küche hatte Squall inzwischen eine Zeitschrift auf dem Tisch gefunden. "O-K-K-U-L-T F-A-N" buchstabierte er mühsam. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte und so schlug er sie auf und sah sich die Bilder an. Plötzlich blieb sein Blick an einem wunderschönen ganzseitigen Bild hängen, das einen Löwen mit Flügeln aus Feuer zeigte. "Das ist Griever" sagte Edea, die plötzlich dicht hinter ihm stand. "Möchtest du ihn eines Tages besitzen?" "Nein." Sie sah den kleinen Jungen vor sich verblüfft an. "Ich möchte so sein wie er." "Das ist ein guter Wunsch. Stark und mutig zu sein und sich erhobenen Hauptes jeder Gefahr zu stellen." Er blickte verwundert in ihr vertrautes Gesicht. Sie lächelte. "Du schaffst das. Da bin ich mir sicher!" Dann ging sie und ließ ihn mit seinen verwirrten Gedanken allein. Ja, er würde es schaffen, und wenn es sein mußte, ganz alleine! 


End file.
